Happy Birthday little flower
by Timira
Summary: 5 décembre. Un jour comme les autres pour elle, ou presque. Pas de résumé valable, c'est juste un cadeau pour Chrominette :D


Bonjour a tous ! En ce superbe 5 decembre (de pluie TwT), j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit one-shot sur cette chére Chrome-chan en l'honneur de son anniversaire \o/ Ca vaut pas grand chose, j'ai écrit ça avant-hier entre minuit et 2h00 du mat', mais OSEF xD

Allez, Enjoy ;D

**Happy Birthday little flower ~**

Le soleil venait à peine de se levé. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, le vent doux faisait bruisser les feuilles d'un arbre. Dans une grande chambre d'un grand manoir, quelque part en Italie, un corps se réveille doucement. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violet sort de sous ses dras, s'etirant tel un chat sortant de sa sieste. Chrome Dokuro bailla un peu et regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il n'était pas très tard, dans les 9h00, pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle était en congé certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Le manoir était plutot calme, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. La borgne attrapa son cache-oeil pour le mettre puis apercut la date du jour, sur le calendrier en face d'elle. 5 décembre. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire ! Mais cela ne réjouit pas outre-mesure la Dokuro. Elle se contenta de se lever de son lit, et d'aller prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain personelle, comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

Cependant, tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps de poupée, Chrome réfléchissait. Son anniversaire...Contrairement a la plupart des gens, ce n'était pas forcément un jour heureux pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'a jamais fété avec ses parents. Son père biologique ayant quitté la maison quand elle n'était encore un bébé, sa mère ne s'occupant jamais d'elle, son beau-père la voyant à peine...Tout ceci plus le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, ça faisait peu de monde pour les fêtes. A vrai dire, à cet époque, le 5 décembre était pour elle jour de dépression, car ça lui rappellait qu'elle avait vécu un an de plus en ce monde où elle n'avait pas sa place...

Puis il y avait eu cet accident. Et ce jour bénit, où elle avait rencontré Mukuro Rokudo. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un s'interessait à elle ! Et encore mieux, avait besoin d'elle ! Bon certes, elle aussi avait besoin de l'illusioniste pour survivre. Mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son coeur battait enfin d'une douce chaleur. Depuis ce jour, à chacun de ses anniversaires, quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle se retrouvait dans "leur jardin". Et il l'acceuillait en chantant _"Buon Compleano"_ de sa belle voix grave et mélodieuse, avec cette pointe moqueuse qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir de cadeau, mais le simple fait qu'il y pense rendait folle de joie la jeune fille. Ces jours-là, elle les passait a discuter de tout et de rien, a coeur ouvert avec l'illusioniste. Ces moments de complicité, elle avait appris a les attendre et a les chérir.

Sa rencontre avec l'ilusionniste lui avait valu le droit de devenir gardienne du brouillard du 10ème Vongola. Chrome devait avouer que quand elle avait vu que ce "10ème du nom" était un gamin de son âge, elle avait été très surprise. Mais avec le temps et les épreuves partagées, elle avait appris a apprécié la gentillesse du Boss, et aussi ces collégues et amis. Elle avait appris a ignorer les cris de Gokudera, a apprecié le soutient de Yamamoto, a s'occuper de Lambo, a s'ecarter de Ryohei en mode "extrême" et a respecter la solitude de Hibari. Peu à peu son quotidien s'était formé autour d'eux. D'ailleurs ils avaient essayé de connaitre sa date d'anniversaire, mais elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen de l'esquiver. Chrome savait que ça les rendait un peu triste, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même, elle préférait garder ce détail pour elle.

Le 5 décembre...Aujourd'hui, Chrome avait 18 ans. C'était une adulte maintenant. Cette pensée la rendit un peu étrange. Elle savait que maintenant, elle devrait encore plus se débrouiller seule. Mais elle savait aussi que maintenant, elle avait de merveilleux amis sur qui compter. La borgne arréta l'eau, s'essuya et s'habilla décontracté. Pas besoin de mettre son costume, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Son estomac commenceant a crier famine, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était près de 10h00 mais le manoir était toujours aussi calme. Là par contre, c'était suspect...C'est un peu inquiéte que l'illusionniste entra dans la cuisine...Plongée dans l'obscuritée ? Décidemment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La jeune femme se mit sur ses garde, prête a s'echapper en cas d'attaque, apporcha sa main de l'interupteur, alluma la lumière...

- SUUUUUPRIIIIISE !

La borgne faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Dans la cuisine du manoir était réuni tout les gardiens Vongola (y compris Hibari, a moitié caché dans un coin de la pièce) ainsi que Bianchi, Fûta, Basil du CEDEF, Ken et Chikusa, et Haru, Kyoko et I-Pin. Ils avaient tous, a quelques exception près, de grands sourires au lévres. Sur la table tronait un magnifique gateau, surement confectionné par les filles, avec un magnifique 18 en sucre glace indigo écrit dessus. Ce fut Tsuna qui prit la parole en premier.

- Joyeux anniversaire Chrome-chan.  
- Mais...Boss...Comment...

- C'est une idée des filles, répondit Yamamoto.

- On trouvait ça injuste que personne ne fête ton anniversaire, expliqua Kyoko.

- Mais comme tu refusais de nous donner ta date de naissance, on a dû faire des recherches ! completa Haru.

- Ce fut difficile mais nous avons finit par retrouver ton acte de naissance, continua Bianchi.

- Alors aujourd'hui on a décidé de te faire une surprise ! conclut I-Pin.

Puis tous ensemble, ils commencérent a chanter "Joyeux anniversaire Chrome-chan". Ils chantaient faux, n'étaient pas tous en rythme, prononcaient mal son nom. Mais la borgne avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient chercher pour trouver sa date d'anniversaire. Ils avaient tout organisé dans son dos, ils avaient tout fait pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Juste pour elle. Tandis qu'une larme de joie roulait sur sa joue, une belle voix grave et mélodieuse, qui sonnait de cette pointe moqueuse qu'elle connaissait si bien, chantait dans sa tête, en suivant le rythme des autres.

_"Buon Compleano Chrome-chan ~"_

_

* * *

_

Et voilààà. Review ? :3


End file.
